


We've Got Spirit

by bluesalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader!Dean, F/F, Fluff, M/M, cheerleading, sporty!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesalt/pseuds/bluesalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester life is simple and going just fine, thank-you, until the day his best friend Jo slaps him in the face with some pom poms and tells him they're going to be cheerleaders. Suffice to say, everything is a lot more complicated from there on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting in the Impala after school, indulging in one of his favourite activities; staring at Castiel Milton. Castiel was beautiful, messy dark hair, bright blue eyes and a lithe muscled body thanks to his place as captain of the soccer team. He was quiet but well-spoken and always seemed to be surrounded by people, although Dean thought he sometimes looked a little lonely in their midst.

  

Dean sighed, he’d had a crush on Castiel for years but had never had the nerve to talk to him or even acknowledge him outside of class. He wished he could get up the guts to do it as Castiel was not only brilliant at soccer, he was also smart and one of the sweetest people Dean had ever known. Dean knew Cas was way out of his league though, and would never even notice a no-hoper, would-be mechanic like him, let alone want to be with him. So he never tried too hard to force himself to act, because who would pick certain rejection and humiliation when they could just pine hopelessly from a distance. Yeah, Dean thought, great work, your totally fricking pathetic.

  

 Castiel was currently standing on the other side of the lot talking with his team mates from the soccer team and it made Dean smile the way Cas’s eyes and nose crinkled when he grinned particularly wide. Distracted by how Cas looked when he laughed, and thinking about how great it would be if he could make Cas look like that, he failed to notice Jo opening the passenger side door. Which was when everything started to go to hell.

***

Jo flopped into the front seat of the Impala, smacking Dean in the face with the pair of huge red and white pom poms in her hand. Startled by Jo’s sudden appearance Dean tried to regain his composure as he batted the pom poms away and spat out stray bits that had somehow ended up in his mouth.

  

“What the hell Jo?” he growled as he glared at the offending accessories, all his previous thoughts of Castiel replaced with annoyance.

  

Jo, being finally settled in her spot turned to Dean and burst out laughing at the look on Dean’s face.

  

“Sorry ‘bout that Dean-o, not used to carrying them yet, I guess,” she snickered before tossing them into the backseat.

  

“Whatever,” he muttered as he threw one last glance at Castiel before he turned on the car and pulled out of the school parking lot, heading towards Jo’s house.

  

After driving in silence for a few moments, with Dean alternating glancing in the rear-view mirror at the items in the backseat every few seconds and looking over at Jo, Jo finally huffed out a resigned sigh, “Just ask already, I can tell it’s just eating you up.”

  

“Oh, thank god. What the fuck are you doing with those Jo, you decided to apply for the cheer squad or something?” He turned to Jo chuckling at the idea of his tough as nails best friend jumping around full of team spirit. However, on seeing the monster blush she was sporting and her inability to meet his eyes, Dean’s laughter faded and a confused frown appeared on his face.

  

“Seriously Jo, the cheer squad, I thought you hated those girls?”

  

Jo squirmed in her seat, still avoiding Dean’s eyes. “No I don’t.”

  

“Uh, yeah I’m pretty sure you do, the number of times I’ve had to sit through you ranting about how their all such air-headed bimbos and how you’d never be caught dead acting like that, I pretty much have it down word for word by now.”

  

“Well I was wrong all those times, ok? They’re not actually that bad, so can you just drop it please?” Jo’s reply came just as Dean pulled into the Harvelle’s driveway. As soon as the car came to a stop she attempted to jump out the door, but Dean threw himself across the seat and grabbed the strap of her bag before she could get all the way out. Gently towing her back down and into the car, Dean gave her a concerned look.

  

“What’s up with you Jo? I just want to know what’s going on. You know I’ll back you up 100% whatever you do, but I don’t understand why you’d do a complete 180 on something like this.”

  

Jo sighed and finally turned to face Dean and met his eyes for the first time since they’d started driving.

  

“Ok Dean, I’m going to tell you something, but you’ve got to promise you won’t judge me about it.”

  

At her suddenly serious tone, Dean’s brow furrowed but he quickly nodded, “Your my best friend Jo, I’m not going to change my opinion about you,” he paused before giving into the need to give her a smirk, “no matter how weird or _peppy_ you get.” His smirk turned into a full blown chuckle at the look on her face and the thought of Jo, sarcastic and ballsy bouncing around shaking her pom poms.

  

“Shut-up Dean, this is serious,” she said as she gave him a shove. But she couldn’t quite keep the grin his words had brought to her face from escaping.

  

Dean struggled to control his laughter and put on a more supportive look. “Ok, ok, fire away, I’m listening.”

  

After searching his face to check how sincere he was, Jo clenched her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

  

“So you know Anna, Anna Milton… in our year?” She quickly glanced up at Dean, another blush creeping up her cheeks.

  

“Uh, yeah. Cute redhead, right?”

  

“Yeah that’s her, so anyway, she was elected head cheerleader this year, and well…” Dean raised his eyebrows as Jo trailed into silence again, “And well what?”

  

“And well, I really like her and couldn’t think of another way to get her to notice me,” Jo rushed out all in one breath before glaring at Dean as if daring him to laugh.

  

Dean couldn’t help but crack a grin at his best friend’s confession before he punched her lightly in the arm. “Ha, I knew it, I always thought you had a thing for her.”

  

“What?! How?!” Jo looked shocked by Dean’s reaction, but a relieved smile quickly curled on her lips as Dean continued.

  

“Trust me, you are not subtle Joanna Beth. I’ve known for ages. I glad you’ve finally grown the balls to do something about it.”

  

Jo huffed at this, “Well what about you, when are you going to grow the balls to talk to Castiel, huh?”

  

“Wha-huh?” Dean froze, as his gut clenched, he had no idea anybody had noticed his obsession with Cas, was he _that_ obvious? “What are you talking about?”

  

“Don’t play coy with me Winchester, I know all about that. And if you think I’m not subtle, compared to you I am the master of subtlety.” Jo sat back with a smug grin on her face as Dean continued to wordlessly gape at her.

  

He couldn't believe Jo knew. It was one thing to long after Castiel in his own mind, but something else entirely for it to be acknowledged by other people. He could just imagine the scorn and disgust that would be hurled his way if anyone found out that he, Dean Winchester, macho man and wannabe bad boy was in love with one of the schools most popular _male_ darlings.

  

After a couple of moments when he still hadn’t regained the power of speak, Jo gave him a concerned look, grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

  

“It’s cool Dean. What you said about nothing changing your opinion about me, it goes both ways you know. Plus, I don’t think anyone else knows, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just know you super well, I can always tell when you’re into someone.”

  

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. If Jo didn’t think anyone else knew, then they probably didn’t. She had a nose for this kind of thing. But he still internally cringed at the idea of anyone else finding out. Especially Cas.

  

Gathering himself, he breathed, “Ok, thanks Jo. Just keep it on the down low would you? I don’t need anyone else knowing about this.” He forced himself to relax and squeezed the hand Jo still held before letting go.

  

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, just taking time to adjust to their revelations as they weren't usually such touchy-feely friends. As he relaxed back into his seat Dean suddenly remembered what had brought on this discussion of their crushes. And while his mood had been dampened a bit with his nerves about Castiel he still found the idea of Jo being desperate enough to think cheerleading was a good choice for wooing Anna hilarious.

  

 “You know, you should have just told me about Anna sooner,” he said as he turned back towards Jo causing her to look at him with raised eyebrows, “I could have helped set you up, you know, without you having to make a complete fool of yourself. You do remember you have absolutely no sense of rhythm and can’t dance worth a dime, right?”

  

Jo buried her face in her hands and let out a groan. “I know, I know, it was a stupid plan. But they were doing sign-ups today and I saw her standing there in her uniform and before I knew what was happening I’d signed us up.”

  

“Well I’m sure you could just… wait, hold up, what do mean by us?”

  

Jo looked up at Dean with wide eyes and gulped. “Um, well…about that…” She stumbled over her words as she started fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

  

“What Jo, what the hell did you mean by us?” Dean’s voice rising as he felt a sudden sinking sensation in his gut as he took in just how pale and nervous Jo had suddenly become.

  

Jo squirmed and looked anywhere but at Dean’s slightly panicked face.

  

“Uh, well as I was signing up Anna was telling me how great it was that I wanted to join, but that she wished more guys would take an interest…”

  

“And?” Dean demanded.

  

“And, I may have told her that you were a really good dancer and would totally love to join up too,” Jo rushed out, almost under her breath, as though saying it quickly would stop Dean from hearing.

  

“Jo! What the actual fuck!” he was shouting now, “You have to go back and tell her no, you changed your mind and that you were wrong about me, now, right now.”

  

Jo cringed back in her seat. “I’m sorry Dean, but Anna told me we were pretty much the only people who had showed an interest and are practically guaranteed a spot in the squad. She kept going on about how since the last lot of seniors graduated, there’s been hardly anyone wanting to join. Apparently everyone thinks there’s a curse or something on the team, since almost half of them have had a serious injury while they were cheering.”

  

“Oh great, so not only have you signed me up to be a fricking cheerleader, I might be maimed as well as humiliated.” He slumped forward, heading hitting the steering wheel with a thunk, as disbelief that Jo would do this to him swirled in his head.

  

“You can’t be serious about this. I can’t be a _cheerleader_ , Jo. No way. Everyone’s going to think I’m a joke when they hear about this,” his voice came out pained as if the very idea of joining the cheer squad was actually physically hurting him. But all he could think about was what a joke Cas would think he was, once he heard. Then Dean would have even less of chance with him than he did already. No one would want to date a male cheerleader, especially not someone as amazing as Cas.

  

“Oh come on, Dean. She was so happy when I said we wanted to join up, no one else was stopping at the table at all. She so amazing and I like her so much. Please Dean, we’ll look like major assholes if we pull out now. You know they have to have a certain number of members to keep their funding and it’s not like I was lying, you are a really great dancer.”

  

Dean lifted his head up to glare at Jo.

  

“No one else needs to know that! I’ll be a laughing stock.”

  

“No you won’t, I swear, and if any one says anything they’ll have me to deal with. Come on Dean, please, do this for me?” Jo turned pleading eyes on him and Dean felt his resistance weaken. He could never say no to the people he loved for long, and unluckily for him, Jo was near the top of the short list of people he cared about.

  

He sighed, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He knew how much Jo liked Anna, and although this was a stupid way of getting close to her, he couldn’t blame her. Especially considering how he’d do just about anything to be with Castiel if he had the chance. Deep down he knew he couldn't deny Jo this request, no matter how much he hated the idea of becoming the first and only male cheerleader their school had seen in well, ever.

  

Dean glanced at Jo and seeing her hopeful and slightly impatient face, he scrunched up his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine.” Jo squealed and launched herself across the seat, wrapping her arms around Dean and squeezing him tightly.

  

“Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! You’re the best! I owe you like a million.”

  

Seeing how happy this had made Jo, Dean knew he had made the right choice. Even if it meant his life was about to become a complete shit-storm. He wriggled about in Jo’s arms until he had enough room to push her back to her own side of the seat and stop her crushing his ribs.

  

“Yes you do. You owe me forever. And when people start giving me shit over this, I reserve the right to be a complete bitch about it complain as much as I want.”

  

“As long as you do this with me, and don’t let me make a complete idiot of myself in front of Anna, you can do whatever you want. Just, thanks Dean this means so much.” She leaned forward and planted a big kiss on his cheek before pulling back with a huge smile on her face.

  

“Ok, alright, enough with the gratitude for now. Off you go, I need to get home at some point.” Dean was squirming a little with all the thanks Jo was offering him, so he reached into the back seat and shoved the pom poms into her lap. She grabbed them and hopped out the car after flashing Dean one last grin.

  

As Jo walked up the steps and into her house with a bounce in her step and a swing to her pom poms Dean sank back into the leather of his Baby’s seat and took in the fact that he had just promised his best friend that he would become a cheerleader.

  

Holy shit. He loved Jo, but what the hell was he thinking. He was so screwed, so completely screwed. He was going to be the laughing stock of the entire school. Dean let out a huge groan as he finally pulled out of Jo’s drive and headed home, with every intention of wallowing in his misfortune for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, its really lovely.
> 
> This chapter is mostly Dean and Jo+ cheerleading, so I don't know? I hope you all enjoy it anyway:)

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of Sam bashing on his door.

“Dean, mom says you have to drop me off this morning, so you need to get up. I don’t want to be late.”

“Fine, fine. I’m up. No need to keep bellowing,” Dean grates out before flopping over and groaning into his pillow. Just what he needs, to deal with Sam bitching at him first thing in the morning.

He’s just dragging himself up and out of bed a few minutes later when he gets a text from Jo.

**Jo:** _Tryouts are today. Bring a change of clothes._

A second message comes through a few seconds later.

**Jo:** _Don’t forget your team spirit :) Go, team go!_

Urghh. He’d managed to forget yesterday’s promise for a few blissful seconds there. But the full force of dread comes flooding back in a wave with Jo’s reminder. What a nightmare.

For a moment he considers just crawling back into bed and claiming to have the plague or something equally as contagious that will keep him in bed for the next million years, or at least until the end of senior year. But Dean knows the second Jo finds out he’s ditching she’d be over and kicking his arse into next year, so he gets up and starts the search for something appropriate to wear to cheer practise. God help him.

***

He finds Jo leaning up against his locker when he arrives at school, earlier than he ever usually gets there, thanks to Sam’s obsessive need to be punctual.

“Good. You showed. I thought maybe you’d try to ditch me,” were the first words out of Jo’s mouth as she moved to the side to let Dean get into his locker.

“And good morning to you too,” he grumbled, already in a pretty sour mood just from thinking about what the rest of the day would hold.

“Well aren’t you Mister Sunshine this morning,” Jo simpered back as she gave him a gentle swipe with her books.

“What crawled up your ass and died?”

Dean turned to her and raised his eyebrows, “What do think Jo? I’m not exactly looking forward to becoming a social pariah.”

Jo snorted. “You can be such a drama queen, when you want to be. No one’s going to care, Dean. It’s not going to be as big a deal as you think it will be.”

“You’re full of shit Jo. Everyone’s going to care. Just you wait and see.” Dean turned back to his locker and began shoving books into it, this conversation with Jo not helping his mood at all.

After a few moments of uninterrupted book slamming, Dean received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Jo. He turned and was just about to unleash some fury she shouted out, “Hey Anna!” Dean looked up to see her smiling huge as Anna diverted from her path and came towards them.

“Hi Jo, Dean,” she said once she made it over to them.

“Hey Anna,” he replied, mood softening a little to see the smile Anna gave Jo and really remembering why he was prepared to go through all this in the first place.

“Sorry, I really can’t chat, but I’ll see you guys this afternoon, right?” she said, glancing between them.

When Jo hesitated, glancing at Dean with a small frown, he realised what a dick he was being earlier and grinned at Anna. “Of course you will. See you then.”

Anna bustled off looking happy and Jo stared after her for a moment, before turning to Dean.

“You don’t have to do this if it bothers you that much, you know?” she said as she placed a hand on his arm.

He glanced down at it before covering it with his own. “I said I’d do this for you Jo, and I meant it. I just got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“Ok, if you’re sure?”

He gave her hand a final squeeze before letting down. “It’s cool Jo, don’t worry. Anyway being on the cheer squad means I’ll get to hang out with cheerleaders all the time,” he said with a grin and a wink.

“I don’t think it’s the cheerleaders you’re really interested in though is it?” she said with a sly smirk as she nodded at something further down the hall.

Dean turned and saw Castiel standing by his locker looking their way. Feeling brave Dean gave him a small smile and a wave.

Upon noticing Dean and Jo staring at him Castiel blushed a bit, but smiled softly back at Dean before turning and heading down the corridor.

Seeing Castiel smile at him, caused a flutter in Dean’s chest and put a smile on his face for the rest of the day. Almost making him forget what had put him stuck a bad mood to begin with.

Maybe today wasn’t a complete bust after all.

***

As he and Jo walk into the gym after school the hum of conversation that had filled the air suddenly dies as all the cheerleaders and other tryouts turn to gape at them. Well Dean thinks, probably just him, although the idea of Jo being here for tryouts surely warrants at least a bit of attention, in his books.

With everyone’s eyes on him he starts to feel the urge to back right on out of there, but Jo, sensing his need to flee grabs on tightly to his arm. He glances down at her and receives a death glare and an extra hard squeeze on his arm in response. After pulling his arm from her grip he absently rubbed at what would probably be a bruise tomorrow and steeled himself before looking back up at the small group of girls gathered in front of them. And yep, their all still staring. Awesome.

Before things can get too uncomfortable Lisa comes through the doors on the other side of the gym and upon spotting Dean she bounds over and gives him an enthusiastic hug.

“Oh my god, Dean! When Anna told me you signed up I thought she was pranking us, or maybe that you were. I never would have thought you would seriously be interesting in joining the squad.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably on the spot and pastes on a grin. “Oh, well. You know me Lis, full of team spirit.”

She snorts, and glances over him and Jo. “Sure you are. You two are at the bottom of the list of people I would have ever thought would want to cheerlead. So what gives?”

He’s saved from have to come up with an answer that won’t give Jo away by Anna’s arrival. Thankfully she launches right into business stopping any further conversation between him and Lisa.

“Ok, gather round everyone. Now I know this is meeting is officially just for tryouts, but with the amount of people who signed up we only just have the numbers to keep the squad going this year. So congratulations, your all officially part of Lawrence High’s cheer squad.”

A couple of girls let out a small cheer at this and Dean wished he felt as excited. He’d secretly thought that he’d bomb the tryout and not make the team. So much for that last shred of hope.

“Oh, thank god,” Jo muttered from beside Dean. “I thought we were actually going to have to audition.”

Glancing down at Jo and seeing the relief plastered all over her face Dean chuckled under his breath.

“Yeah you would have had no chance if they saw you in action. No matter how desperate they were. I almost feel sorry for Anna, she totally unprepared for your level of uncoordinated.”

He received a sharp kick to the shin in retaliation. “You’re such a jerk Dean. Remember, you’re the one who promised to help me learn. Just imagine all the hours you’re going to have to spend teaching me the routines.” She smirked up at him and he bit back a groan at the idea of trying to teach Jo anything dance related. He wasn’t joking when he said she had no talent in that department whatsoever.

Tuning back in to what Anna was talking about, Dean listened as she detailed their training schedule and uniforms. After about ten minutes or so, during which time Dean had zoned out again, despite numerous jabs in the ribs from Jo, Anna finally seemed to have finished her intro speech. Dean heaved a sigh of relief and started to move off thinking today’s meeting was finished.

“Oi, not so fast Winchester. We’re not done by a long shot.” Dean pulled to a stop and muttered a slightly embarrassed sorry to Anna, as the other girls let out a few snickers.

Anna shot a wicked grin his way before continuing, “I was actually about to address the issue of our first male cheer leader, which I think is something you might actually want to pay attention to.”

Dean flushed as everyone’s eyes turned swivelled to focus on him again, but Anna was quick to draw attention back to what she was saying.

“As you all can see, Dean here is our first and only male cheer leader. So I’ve got a few points I think need to be covered. Firstly, I think we should give Dean a bit of time to settle into the squad before we let the rest of the student body scare him away. So the knowledge that Dean was here today does not leave this room. At all. I’m going to post the official squad list next week so you all better keep your mouths shut or I’ll have your arses.”

Dean felt a wave a relief and gratitude towards Anna at this announcement. He’d thought that everyone would know about him straight away, but having a whole week to adjust to the idea before having to deal with other people’s reactions was a huge weight off his shoulders.

“Secondly, since he is our only male cheerleader, I think the best option in terms of training and performing will be for Dean to just learn the same routines as the rest of us and just be part of the larger group rather than doing lifts or anything else male cheerleaders usually do.”

Everyone quickly voiced their agreement, although Dean himself was a little torn over the decision to make him just one of the girls. On one hand being put in the background would have been great, but on the other he knew that he needed to have these routines down pat in order to pull Jo through this. So he supposed it was for the best, no matter how much more shit he would get for jumping around with pom poms in his hands.

“That all right with you Dean?” Anna asked once the others had quietened down some. 

“Yeah, sounds great,” he returned with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Anna nodded.

“Alright, spread out everyone, let’s get started!”

***

The routines actually weren’t half bad. Less high kicks and more actual dance moves than he had honestly been expecting, not having actually ever seen the cheer squad in action. Despite himself Dean started to get into it, so much so that by the end of the session he was taking practise just as seriously as the girls, more seriously than some. As the music for the last routine ended and Dean fell into the final pose he realised the others weren’t actually doing the steps with him, but were standing in their positions watching him. Embarrassed, he quickly straightened and rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. A smattering of applause broke out and his exercise reddened cheeks flushed even more.

“Wow, Dean! I had no idea you could dance like that.”  “Holy crap, that’s amazing.”  The comments started and Dean didn’t know what to do with himself. But secretly, the compliments caused a glow to spring up in his chest and a small smile to twitch up the corners of his mouth. The praise felt good, even if he didn’t know what to do with it.

He hadn’t realised how into it he was, or how much he was actually enjoying himself, moving to the music and swinging his set of pom poms through the air until he stopped and the reality of where he was and what he was doing caught up with him. It felt good to know he was good at this, even if this was something he wasn’t supposed to be into. He just hoped the good feeling could last long enough to stave off the inevitable backlash he knew was waiting for him, once everyone else found out about his new found talent.

Seeing how uncomfortable he was getting with the squad crowding him, Anna stepped in and swung her arm around Dean’s shoulders.

“Ok, alright. Don’t want to make the guy’s head swell too much now,” she said in a joking tone.

“That’s it for today, practise is over. Now please, please keep a lid on our little secret here,” she continued, giving Dean a squeeze, “I don’t want to hear about anyone else knowing until next week when I post the official squad list, ok?”

A chorus of affirmatives rang out, as everyone started shuffling round, gathering up their equipment. As everyone began to head towards the doors Dean made to follow but Anna tightened her grip and held him back.

“I actually wanted to talk to you Dean, if you’ve got a minute?”

Glancing over to where Jo was standing waiting for him, he waved her on before turning to Anna.

“Sure Anna, what’s up?”

“Well first off, I wanted to say I’m impressed. I thought when Jo signed you up she was full of shit. Or at least just doing it to embarrass you. But I’ve got to say, she was right you really can move.”

The flush that had just begun to recede from his cheeks flared up again at Anna’s comments.

“Uh, thanks Anna. I wasn’t exactly down with being a cheerleader, but Jo wanted to give it a go and there’s no arguing with that girl.” Anna snorted at this, and Dean paused to gather his thoughts, “But after today… I don’t know, man. I actually enjoyed myself, you know?”

Dean hated to admit it, but he didn’t want Anna’s confidence in him to be misplaced, even if she didn’t know the real reason he had originally agreed to tryout.

“Good. I was hoping you’d say something like that. I really hope you decide to stick around, you’d be a real asset to the squad. Even if I have to deal with Jo’s two left feet to have you.” The fond smile on Anna’s face at the mention of Jo, gave Dean further hope that Jo’s feelings were not completely unrequited.

“Try not to worry too much about what everyone else is going to say. You’ve got the whole squad behind you now. We won’t let them get away with any crap.”

Dean felt warm at being included so easily in the squad’s loyalty and protection, not having had much experience with being part of a team in the past. And although Anna’s words didn’t really ease his worry about how the rest of the school was going to react come next week, the thought of not facing it alone did make him feel a little less overwhelmed by the prospect.

“Thanks, Anna. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he replied with a confidence he didn’t quite feel. But he was committed now and knew that he’d have to deal with the consequences one way or another.

After a few beats of silence in which they started to move towards the changing rooms, Anna picked up her previous train of thought. “There’s one other thing I wanted to talk to you about.” She paused, but seeing Dean’s encouraging nod continued, “The routines we’re working with now are great, but they’re ones that have carried over from the previous captain’s reign and I’d really like to develop something new and different during my time as captain.”

Dean nodded, “That’s sounds awesome Anna, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, watching you today, you really seem to have a natural talent for this, and I was hoping you might be willing to brainstorm and work on some new ideas with me?”

Dean almost missed a step. He’d just joined the team and now Anna wanted him to help chorography their routines? Him, who had no formal dance experience whatsoever?

“Uh, Anna, you know this is the first time I’ve ever danced somewhere other than my bedroom or a family event right? I don’t actually have any training or anything.”

“I know, but you have a natural rhythm and so even if I’m the one focusing on the technical side, I think you could help me work out what flows best and basically just be my guinea pig as I develop ideas.”

Dean thought about it. He liked Anna and he didn’t think it would hurt to spend a bit of time going over her ideas with her, even though he really didn’t know how helpful he would really be.

“Alright, sure. I’ll give it a go. When did you want to start?”

“Well, I was thinking of having a practise at my house this weekend, we could work on it after that, if you’re not busy?”

“That sounds fine. I’ll see you then.”

After that they parted ways, Dean heading towards the empty boys locker room, feeling a lot more positive about cheerleading than he’d ever thought would be possible.

***

The rest of the week progressed along the same lines, Dean quickly getting the routines down and focusing on teaching Jo them each, step-by-step, often excruciatingly slowly. The only bump in the road coming with the arrival of the uniforms for the new members of the squad.

All the girls were given crop tops and ridiculously short skirts and hot pants, in the schools red and white. Dean hadn’t really given much thought to what exactly he’d be wearing, but he assumed it would be along the lines of a basketball uniform, loose and baggy. So when Anna handed him a pair of red short shorts and a form fitted red and white singlet, he tried to hand the back.

“Um, Anna, I think there’s been some kind of mistake. I can’t wear these.”

“No mistake, Dean. I think it’s only fair that if the rest of your team mates have to have everything on display so do you. We agreed at the start you’d be treated just like one of the girls.”

“But, Anna. I’ll look fucking ridiculous.” Dean pleaded as panic at being forced to wear these clothes in public coursed through him. Thinking about anyone he knew seeing him in, or god forbid if Sam saw him, he’d never hear the end of it.

Jo, who had previously been occupied looking at her own uniform, looked up and took in the outfit in Dean’s hands, and promptly burst out laughing.

“See? This is what I mean Anna,” Dean pointed at Jo as she bent double from laughter.

“Sorry Dean. Just be thankful we didn’t decide to just put you in the same uniform as us,” Anna chuckled, but in a tone that said she was dead serious.

Dean recoiled in horror at the thought of wearing the crop top/ skirt combo anywhere anyone could see him, and resigned himself to his fate.

“Remember everyone, wear full uniform for the practise at my house this weekend,” Anna called out to the team at large with a wink directed at Dean, before departing.

Grimacing he held the shorts up against his body and realised they probably wouldn’t even come down to mid-thigh. Holy shit. How was he ever going to live this down?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this, I promise Dean and Cas actually get to interact next chapter! The cheerleading just got away on me, but next chapter is Cas POV, so hopefully that makes up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few more chapters for this story coming in the next few days, including at least one from Castiel's perspective. 
> 
> Thank-you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
